My best mistake
by Whozonegirl
Summary: We all know Jojo's endless worry: being mayor of Whoville. It's been years since he met the pack and stopped his mute time, but he has never really talked to his father.What happens when Jojo's mayoral duties need to be attended? What about the pack?JxOc
1. Chapter 1:The call

**Chapter 1: The call**

It was dinner time at the pack's house. Jojo and Cody were laying the table, Koa and Pam were preparing the dinner and the rest of them were in the living room watching TV.

-Why can't I go to the kitchen? - asked Mana. Aaron, Mike and Marcus grabbed him from his arms.

-No bro, you're going to finish it all, and it smells really well tonight- answered Mike.

-Yeah, add to it the fact that we are hungry too- said Marcus and smirked.

-Oh come on, I will just take a look!

-Yeah, like two days ago- said Aaron as he rolled his visible eye.

Then Jojo and Cody came out from the kitchen, Jojo had both hands behind his back.

-Pam said that you can go in five minutes-said Cody.

-Oh, five minutes it's too much! - pouted Mana.

-Yeah, I know it is a lot of time for you so I stole something-. Jojo smirked and took out his hands: in them there was a meat ball on a napkin –You better eat it slowly because it's hot- prevented Jojo.

-Thank you!-. Mana kissed Jojo's cheek and ate the whole meat ball. All of them stared in awe to his eating skill.

-Gee, at least we know what dinner is going to be- said Mike.

Suddenly the telephone rang.

-Pack's home, this is Jojo

-Son!

-Dad? - asked Jojo. Then everybody's eyes stared at the grey and black who.

-Yes Jojo is me! How are you doing little man?-. Jojo winced and blushed.

-Dad please, don't call me like that- he muttered.

-Oh don't worry, I promise I won't call you like that when you get home- said Ned happily.

-WHAT? - exclaimed Jojo now going pale again.

-Oh I knew you would be surprised. Isn't it great?

"No" thought Jojo bitterly but he said, lack of emotion:

-Why do you want me to go back?-. As he finished the phrase everybody gasped and Mana got next to Jojo, now a bit concerned.

Ned laughed in the line and told him:

-Jojo, you're going to be Mayor of Whoville! The town council told me it this morning and well…

-Hey guys, dinner is ready now, why don't you…? - Said Pam, but soon everyone hushed her. –What…? - She looked where all of them were staring and saw Jojo on the phone.

-I'm not sure about it- continued Jojo.

-Why not? This is the best for you- assured Ned.

-Well, I will ask Mana if he wants to go with me-. Mana smiled softly.

-Jojo, I'm afraid that the town council stills remember the incident when all your friends fought them and they don't want…more problems- said Ned filling the conversation with nervous chuckles.

-Problems? But they were who kidnapped you and mom! We had reasons! - said Jojo annoyed.

-Yes Jojo, I know it, but they gave you an opportunity…Look, this is very important for your future, at least give it a chance. Besides your mother misses you a lot as well as all your sisters and I, and you probably would miss your observatory…

-I…I will call you when I get the answer-. Jojo put down the phone and looked to the pack seriously.

-If you don't hurry, it won't be because of Mana that we can't taste the dinner- said suddenly Koa who went out from the kitchen. They all looked at him with concern. –Did I miss something?-.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Jojo had just explained them everything that Ned told him. Everyone had a different reaction: Mike and Cody exchanged some looks instead of talking; Marcus stopped eating his last meat ball; Koa looked down and seemed to be looking for a solution; Aaron was in a kind of trance and he didn't show any emotions, Pam looked from Mana to Jojo with sadness, and Mana had his fists tightened and looked angry.

-I…I think you must go and first talk to your father Jojo- started Pam shyly; -that way Mana can go with you-.

-You don't understand! They think that anybody from the pack except Jojo means problems! Not even you can go back! - said kind of upset Mana, who didn't eat anything from his plate.

-Don't be so rude, bro. Calm down- said Koa.

-Well, I'm not sure of going there…- said Jojo.

-Hey! And what if they don't want us there? - supported Cody.

-We will go anywhere with you, we are a pack, remember? - said Marcus.

-Besides, you have never wanted to be mayor- said Aaron in his dull tone.

-Yeah! It's not like you are going to accept the proposal…aren't you? - asked Mike.

Jojo didn't say anything. He just got up from his seat and went out from the kitchen. He _needed_ to think. Mana followed him and left, even though Jojo wanted to be alone, Mana knew well that he needed him now too.

-Nice meat balls, what a pity about the new- said Marcus in a comforting manner to Koa and Pam.

-Yeah, for sure Mana would have ate them all if he wasn't so irritated- smiled Mike, and after his brother said "Good night", the three of them went out.

-Well guys, I leave you alone. Have to work tomorrow. Good night- said Koa and left.

Just then Pam sat on Aaron's thighs and sighed.

-Don't worry; they are going to find a way to end it well- said Aaron caressing her hair.

-I suppose…Tell me, what you were thinking about? I saw you… I don't know; like if you were miles away.

-I was… thinking about my parents- he said seriously. He has obviously remembered the incident. –But don't worry, it is ok- said now with a soft smile and putting something in his pocket.

Pam looked at him doubtful.

-Mmm, you know? You don't need to hide your feelings with me; it is normal feeling down sometimes and as you said: It is ok- she told him sweetly. He simply looked down.

-Even the strongest knight need somebody sometimes- whispered Pam leaning over his shoulder and kissing his neck.

"Thank you" he thought as he kissed her back, this time on the lips. Suddenly he rushed her through the house until they got to their room. She closed the door; they were in their own kingdom.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Jojo was sitting on the top of the roof, as Mana did once a long time ago in Camp Harmony. He had his legs wrapped and his face was hidden in them by his hair.

"What am I supposed to do? Do I have to listen to my heart or do I have to listen to my head? Everyone would say it's simple, but it's not simple if you must disappoint somebody whichever your choice it is" Thought with frustration.

Soon Mana's figure appeared on the roof and sat next to his boyfriend. At first Jojo didn't move and Mana dedicated this silent moment to stare at him. He d seeing him like that; actually he d seeing any sign of sorrow in Jojo.

Just when some whimpers could be heard from Jojo, Mana pulled him closer and held him tight. The moon light reflected Jojo's tears as he looked into Mana's eyes, looking for some support in them as if it was his last resource.

-Mana…I don't want to leave you- started. Mana kept silence letting Jojo talk -I don't want to leave this new life; this is all that I wanted, I don't want to be mayor…-. Jojo seemed to be trying to convince himself to stay.

-So why don't you just stay? - asked Mana softly.

-I…I don't know, maybe because I still want to make him proud of me…- he said ashamed. That seemed to make Mana react: he caught Jojo's face in both hands and looking deep in his hazel eyes, he said:

-Jojo, listen to me: It's your future we are talking about, not your father's. You have to make this choice for you, not for anybody, not even for me. Just be sure that whatever you decide it's going to make you happy, understand?

Mana pulled him close to his chest and Jojo leaned over letting a sigh escape from his lips.

-Mana…You know that I love you, don't you? - said Jojo sniffing.

-Yeah, I know it- said the spiked who almost as a whisper and caressing Jojo's hair.

-Kiss me, please-. Jojo got down on his knees in front of Mana and both shared a kiss that seemed to be everlasting. Or at least to Jojo, who had already made his decision.

They got down from the roof and made their way to their room turning off all the lights in the house.

Once in, Jojo slipped in the bed and fell asleep soon, not wanting to think anymore. But even if Mana wanted to sleep at least the half as well as Jojo, he couldn't stop thinking: "Why did he doubt? Why does he still care about making his dad proud?"

Wasn't it supposed that Jojo didn't need anyone's approval except for the pack one? And not even that, Jojo was free now to decide what he wanted, they started that new life to be free. Then why did he care about the past?

"No, I would be too selfish asking Jojo to stay; he must do what he want".

Finally he held Jojo closer and closed his eyes smiling when Jojo's hand held Mana's in his sleep.

As if that was a good feeling for him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Early in the morning, Koa, Marcus, Mike and Cody left the house and went to their works. Pam had to wake up as early as them to prepare their brake fast; also she cared about the house and made what a housewife would do.

She waited outside with a coup of coffee and chocolate until her friends disappeared, and when she came in Jojo was right behind her. That made her gasp and throw the coup on the floor.

-Oh sorry Jojo, are you ok? You scared me - asked in a low tone, trying not to wake up the rest.

-Yeah, I'm fine, sorry-, he said picking the biggest pieces.

-Oh thanks for helping, but why are you wake up? You usually stay in bed until later. Is it because the call? - She asked mopping the scattered coffee.

-Yes, and for what I have decided to do, and I'm sure that Mana will say that he is agree with it, but I'm not so sure if I really want to hear that of him- said Jojo following her to the kitchen as she finished cleaning.

-Dear, you don't need to care what anybody could say, just do what you have decided and that will be fine to us- she said smiling him.

-Thanks Pam- said simply.

-I'm here for what ever you need sweetie- she said touching his nose with the tip of her finger. –Coffee and chocolate? I love it!

-Yes mom- Chuckled Jojo. Yeah, he would miss drinking from his own coup.

* * *

**Well guys, this is my new story. Hope you like it as the last ones. Wow, Jojo didn't expect that, did he? Do you already know what his choice was? Thanks again to Animation Universe for his Oc's, also to the support of my friend Flying Werecats, and the most important to my brother Vampire 1031! You rock man! Read and review please! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: The choice or the blow

**Chapter 2: The choice (or the blow)**

-So, what is it? - asked Pam.

Jojo sipped some of his coffee and chocolate. –What is it what?

-What have you decided?

Jojo kept silence for a moment and sighed.

-What? Oh… you're leaving!

-But please, don't tell Mana about it! - said Jojo in a pleading tone.

-But he must know it! And he should have been the first knowing it.

-Promise you won't tell anybody, especially to Mana. Not even Aaron can know it.

- And why I can?

-Well, you were wake up and I needed to tell somebody…

Pam looked at him sweetly.

-Ok, your secret is safe. But you must tell Mana as soon as you think you are ready, ok?

-Ok. Thank you again.

They kept talking until their boyfriends got up. The morning went on as always: they had brake fast, and after the boys helped in the living room and bedrooms and Pam stayed in the kitchen. All the work was finished at twelve o'clock.

-Well, now that your shift is finished, you can accept walking with me, miss- said Aaron pretending that Pam was a waiter. They used to play that way some times when they were alone.

-Yeah, I suppose that my boss won't even notice that I've escaped for a while- she answered.

-I think that your boss must be your last worry now- he said mischievously as he pulled her near to him and stared at her, letting his bang dangle.

-Oh, really? Is this tiger so dangerous? – Pam said running a finger on his chest.

-Maybe more than you think- he smirked.

-Well, I will take the risk.

Pam laced her arms around his neck and they were about to share a passionate kiss until…

-Hey guys, is this role play of yours going to last for long? - asked Mana playfully. Jojo, who was next to Mana, tried to contain his chuckles.

-Don't worry sr. I will find another moment for you- Pam whispered and released him. Aaron followed and took her hand.

-We'll be back soon- announced Pam as she closed the door.

-Well, it seems that we are alone- said Mana.

-You should have let them to continue, it was like if we were in the cinema

-Mmm, probably we won't want to know the ending- smirked.

-What are we going to do now? - asked Jojo.

-Well, how about continue their game? Let's start right where they let it

Then Mana kissed Jojo, starting slow, but Jojo followed the kiss as if he was unsure. Mana pressed forward and took his hands.

"Oh Mana, if you just knew that I'm leaving soon…" Thought Jojo wincing as the kiss went on. "This can be the last time we share together, alone". His thoughts continued flowing in his mind. He loved Mana, what else could he say?

Jojo then hugged his boyfriend and made the kiss go faster, making Mana smile at the time his heart fell to the floor in thousand pieces. If he was leaving, he had to make Mana happy "…at least one more time".

They went walking to their room without stopping the kiss, then both fell on the bed, Jojo over Mana, and he continued kissing him, pressing his chest against Mana's and sucking Mana's breathing as if it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted.

This was not usual in him, but he needed to grave this moment deeply. He was desperate to have time enough to say good bye, to give Mana the best of him, to show him how much he loved him. And as the last night, when he took his decision, his broken heart poured tears at the idea of ending his free life so soon, a life next to the person he loved the most.

Mana realised about Jojo's tears and that the kiss wasn't the same as always. He stopped and sat down, but Jojo hugged him and started kissing Mana's neck. Mana moved Jojo away and this time he didn't do anything to be attached to him.

-What is going on? - asked Mana seriously. Something wasn't going well with Jojo and he knew it. Jojo didn't say anything and kept his eyes closed.

-Why are you crying? - tried, once more, lifting Jojo's chin and catching some tears in his index finger. Jojo kept silent, but opened his eyes.

A soft smile appeared across Jojo's face.

-I…I just want you to know, that I will always love you, that you are true to me and that nothing and nobody will make me change my feelings for you-, said finally Jojo.

-What…why are you saying this?

-Don't try to understand it, just keep it in your heart, as the truest true-.

They lied again, side by side, and Jojo made a shiver ran through Mana's spine biting his neck and rubbing himself against his boyfriend.

Mana couldn't tell really what was bugging to Jojo, but he knew something very well: if last night he felt that everything was going to be ok, that feeling was gone, and even though, he couldn't refuse to this especial moment.

Mana then licked Jojo's lips and started kissing his jaw, then his chin, his throat, his left shoulder and finally kissed him where his heart was supposed to be.

Jojo smiled, but once more his eyes contradicted him and Mana simply couldn't pretend that he hadn't noticed about it.

-Please, tell me what happens. Believe me when I say that I'm enjoying this moment very much, but that look in your eyes is driving me mad!

Jojo turned showing Mana his back. This caused Mana to hug him by his waist.

-Don't worry, it's ok. I just…let my emotions run, think so- said Jojo sniffing.

Mana didn't believe him, but he decided not to be so pushy with it. Soon or latter he will tell the truth.

They both stayed that way until the house were filled again with hungry whos coming back from their work or another places.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Dinner's time again. Koa and Pam were in the kitchen again. Jojo and Cody were laying the table…again. And yes, the rest of the pack was in the living room again.

But something has changed and every body felt it someway.

Pam used to send Jojo some questioning looks, so Jojo sighed once and twice as a "No, I'm not ready yet" and Aaron caught that private conversation, not understanding really what was going on. At the same time, Mana noticed that Jojo was kind of strange; when they were together he used to avoid his look, adding that to his behaviour in the morning. Koa noticed that Mana had something running inside his mind, but every time he wanted to talk to him, somebody came and talked to him. The rest was even a bit annoyed because almost all of the pack seemed to be going through something and they confirmed this thought when Mana stayed in the living room without asking to taste the food.

So when they finally sat down at the table, the atmosphere between them was as if somebody has committed a . The dinner was a war of silence and looks and Jojo's sighs could be heard perfectly. So all went on that way and finally everybody stayed helping before going to sleep. Almost all the pack was gone when Jojo went to leave Pam some dirty dishes.

-I'm going to call to my dad- he whispered.

-When are you leaving?

-Tomorrow afternoon.

-Oh, that's very soon! The others must know it.

-Tell them. And I'm sorry, but I prefer not to prolong the farewell.

-Are you sure of what you're doing?

-The truth?

-Yes, the truth-she demanded turning the tap off.

-No- he said and then went to his room.

Then Mana got nearer to her and asked:

-Do you know what's going on with him? He's been kind of strange the whole day.

-Not really, but he will tell you

Mana kept silence and though for a moment. What could have made Jojo acting that way? –Is because of the call, isn't it?

Pam suddenly got blushed; she didn't know how to lie. She had prayed all day long for this not to happen.

-Pam, aren't you coming? - asked Aaron, who was waiting her, the door opened.

-You're an angel, dear-, "My guardian angel" she thought in relief and left.

A shiver made Mana shudder. No, he didn't like it.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Pam, what's going on? - asked Aaron once they were in their bed.

-It's just that Jojo is leaving- she said snuggling onto Aaron's chest.

-Oh, so that's why...

-He asked me not to tell the pack, not even you.

-You did well- said kissing her forehead.

-I feel sorry for Jojo, and for Mana. Why did he choose going there? He's only hurting his and Mana's heart!-. She ran her fingers through his hair.

-I still thinking that this has to end well, someway-. He closed his eyes.

-I just wish you're right

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mana went to his room after saying Koa good night.

He was kind of afraid. Jojo has chosen, and joining all his reactions in the day, Mana could say that it wasn't a good new.

Step by step Jojo's voice sounded clearer…

-Dad? - could hear Mana. He winced preparing his heart to take the blow.

-I'm going back home

* * *

**Did you expect Jojo's choice? Poor Mana, will he be mad at Jojo? Or at Pam? Is this the end for this couple? Again, especial thanks to my brother Vampire 1031 for helping me with this story. Also, thank you to all of you readers, you make this continue. Important: Read and Review! Able to know complains about spelling or word meaning. Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3:The same rhythm

**Chapter 3: The same rhythm **

Mana stopped in front of the door wide eyed. He kept listening until Jojo's raspy voice said "Good bye". Then waited in silence and some sobs passed through his ears. By this moment he entered, his eyes almost filled with shiny tears.

Jojo was sitting on the bed and his head lowered, but at the moment that Mana entered, he stood up and hugged him.

What kind of wicked game was Jojo playing on him?

-You are leaving- said Mana seriously, containing the tears back. He didn't hugged Jojo back, so soon the embrace was lost.

Jojo stepped back and looked at him, his eyes pleading forgiveness, and looked furiously for some of that love that Mana had for him, but into Mana's eyes he could only see his sorrow and a clearly why.

-I wish that whatever you're looking for there, you find it- said Mana. Then he turned and started walking to the door.

-No Mana, please…Stay- begged Jojo.

Then Mana turned and a sour laugh came from his mouth.

-Stay? It's you who's leaving, and you ask me to stay?

-Mana, understand me. What I was looking for I have it in you. I don't wish anything more. Even if we become separated, nothing will change between us.

The last thing I wanted was hurting you, that's why I haven't told you yet- then Jojo got closer and put a hand on Mana's face; -I wanted you to feel pain the less-.

-I will go with you, no matter what those council men said.

-No, you must stay here, they would jail you, and I want you to be safe

-But I want you to be happy! - said Mana feeling frustration.

-Then just let me go- said Jojo, and hugged him again. This time Mana held him back.

Mana looked down and thought for a moment. He was confused. Jojo wanted to leave, for wounding that it sounded, but last night he said that he didn't, and also Jojo said that he wanted to be with him and now he was asking him for stay.

Was there something more?

-All right- said finally Mana, his arms still around the little who, -Go back to Whoville, just make me a favour

-What is it?-asked Jojo.

- "_Follow your heart where ever it may lead you because I will always be there"_- said Mana and kissed him sweetly, letting run some tears.

The kiss finished, they turned off the light and slipped into the bed.

The two whos fall asleep on each other's arms, trying to be as close as possible for one more night.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-So he's going back to Whoville…- said Koa.

-Yes- said Pam as a sigh.

It was brake fast time in the early morning.

-And you say that he's leaving today afternoon? - asked Cody.

-Oh man! I thought that he'd stay- said Mike.

-We are going to miss him- said Marcus.

-Are we going to prepare something for him? - asked Aaron, who had wake up earlier.

-I don't' think he wants it. He want a fast farewell and I'm sure that he prefers spend the rest of the day with Mana- said Pam sipping some of her coffee and chocolate.

-We'll find something, he won't escape like that- said Koa smiling. He finished all his coffee and said good bye to everyone.

Soon, one by one they were gone and left Aaron and Pam talking alone in the kitchen.

-I'm thinking about looking for a job- said Aaron looking to his coffee cup, which was almost finished.

-Really? I'm sure you will find one soon- said Pam with excitement before kissing his forehead.

Just at that moment Mana and Jojo entered, their fingers interlocked a smile on their faces and their hair tossed.

-Good morning guys! - said Pam happily as they both sat down next to Aaron, Jojo let his head resting on Mana's shoulder and let escape a sigh.

-Well, have you got something planned? – asked Aaron.

-We are going to go back to the beach- said Mana eating his green eggs.

Seeing Pam went wide eyed Jojo said:

-We'll take more care this time, we promise.

Half hour latter they were gone and returned to their special cave and into the smaller one, enjoying their last morning together before a long time of loneliness.

-Jojo tell me, what do I mean to you? - asked Mana after a passionate and magic moment with the sound of the air passing through the holes and Jojo straddled on his boyfriend's stomach.

-You mean it all. Happiness-, a kiss;- truth-, another kiss; -life-, another one; -freedom-, again; -family…-; one more, -and love- finished the little who kissing him as if he was leaving right in that moment: _a good bye kiss._

Mana's heart ran realising the farewell in it and hugged Jojo feeling as if the drafts wanted to take Jojo away from him. After some minutes they released themselves and Mana took out something from his pocket: his spiked chocker.

-I want you to keep this. I gave it to you once, when I left for some time, so I give it to you again. That way you take with you some of me. Use it every full moon and every time you feel things are getting rough. You will never be alone while I still loving you-. They shared one last kiss and went out of the cave.

Mean while at the pack's home Pam had prepared a _whocake_ (a cake made of a bunch of pancakes covered with blue, sugar cream streaks, drops of candy or chocolate and a lollipop on its top) for Jojo and his favourite food: noodles. She would prepare grilled cheese latter, etc.

In the other hand, Aaron had finished a poster which had written on it "Here's your family"

-I don't think we have time enough for more role plays- said Pam laughing to Aaron.

He, who stole one lollipop from the kitchen, was over her on the couch and they were all covered with flour and some of the blue cream.

-Really? You've almost finished- he said, almost as a purr, taking with his finger some of the cream in Pam's face and tasting it.

She looked at him right in the eyes trying to fight it, but soon she got blushed and moved away the look.

-Oh, it's not fair! You're so…irresistible- said Pam pretending be angry. She took out Aaron's lollipop from his mouth and put it into hers.

-And you look so pretty all messed- he said looking mischievously.

Then the phone rang and Aaron extended his arm to answer:

-Pack's house, this is Aaron

-Man, is Koa. We and the guys got what you wanted

-That's perfect! Bring it soon so we can hide it.

-Ok, we are going there now. Do you need something more?

Aaron looked at them and remembered the kitchen had been their war field.

-Maybe a little help here- answered smiling.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When Mana and Jojo, who had put the spiked chocker on, arrived, it seemed that nobody was in there because no sound came out from it. Both whos entered; all the lights were off and the curtains were closed so they could barely see.

Mana put Jojo behind of him waiting for something bad to happen, but as soon as he turned on the lights, all the pack shouted "Surprise" and came out from the coaches or behind some other furniture. And hung from the ceiling there was the poster that made Jojo's eyes water.

Then one by one gave Jojo a hug and all the pack went to the kitchen.

There on the table, there were eight noodles bowls, two plates full of ribs (those made by Koa), a bowl of salad and in front of Mana's bowl, there was a plate with grilled cheese (Koa had taught Pam how to prepare them) all for himself.

The pack, hungry, sat and the food started to disappear while in Jojo's head and heart, both emotions and thoughts flowed.

The image of the pack eating and having a great time, all of them smiling shiny and truthfully, enjoying this new life that they had risked to live… All that feeling of love and friendship floating around the pack, _his pack_, made him feel proud for having friends like them; also feeling the kisses that Mana used to give him, made him feel loved and understood. But in the other hand, regrets ran deep in his heart because he was leaving his friends, his love, his family; summing up: he was leaving everything. And also there was also the guilt of braking Mana's heart, he was hurting him and also he knew it was necessary this to happen.

-Hey Jo, more soda? - asked Cody, who was next to him.

-Yes, thank you bro- answered Jojo, letting go the bad feelings. He wanted to be happy at least one more time.

-Who wants to taste the dessert? - asked Pam as smiling as always.

All the pack said "Me" and popped their hands as if they were all little students and when she brought the whocake and put it in the middle, everyone howled in approval. Jojo couldn't help but laugh.

-Well, it can not be as your mother's, but it's surely good- said Pam.

-Come on Jojo, make your wish and take out the lollypop- said Mana.

Jojo thought for a moment… They all were so sure and thrilled that this almost seemed more a birthday than a farewell…

"I got it. I wish to be _free_" thought and take out the whoberry lollypop and put it in his mouth.

Everyone cheered at him. Then Koa seemed to ask Aaron something as he nodded. Then Koa whispered something to Mike and he went out of the kitchen.

-What is going on? - asked Jojo smiling and cutting the whocake.

-Wait- said Marcus.

-Well, we know you've already had one, but we've thought that how you love music, you will need to play music on us when you are there- said Mike bringing a guitar packed in a black cover.

-Open it Jojo, we hope you like it- said Marcus.

When he took out the guitar he couldn't stop the tears running wild down his cheeks: on the front part there was written "Always with you" and in the back, a picture of the whole pack was there.

-Oh thank you guys; you're the best friends ever! I love it! Thank you- said Jojo between sobs. Mana then took his face and kissed him, everyone cheered at this moment.

Then Cody and Aaron took out two packs of confetti and spare it, giving the moment colour and brightness.

Finally the hour arrived; he had all his bags in the backpack and his guitar in the back seat. Mana was waiting in the car for him to say good bye.

-Whenever you need us, just call and we will go by your side- said Koa hugging him. Jojo, incapable to say nothing, nodded.

-We will call you to your mayoral office, just one hundred times at day- said Cody smiling and hugging him.

-Yeah, we will even drive mad to your secretary to know about you- finished Mike, and hugged him too.

-Jojo, we will miss you a lot, no doubt we will be thinking of you every moment of the day, come whenever you want- said Pam tears in her eyes and hugging him as everyone.

-Yeah Jojo, you have a place here to return, but you will always have a place in our hearts; there you can never go because you're always in there- said Aaron and hugged him.

-So good luck man, you will reach your goals; for sure we'll hear of the greatest mayor that Whoville has ever had- said Marcus proudly and hugged him too.

-Thank you guys, I won't fail you, I promise- said Jojo and entered in the car.

-Are you ready? - said Mana.

He sighed and answered: -Completely

The car started and everybody said up loud "WE LOVE YOU" before howling.

Just then they left and the pack watched the car disappear in the distance, as the hearts of everyone bumped at the same rhythm.

* * *

**Ok, third chappie finally is up! Oh, how sad isn't it? Do you really think Jojo is doing it well? Does he really want to be mayor? What about Mana? I had it a bit hard writting this chappie, so I hope you like it and tell me about spelling mistakes or anything else. THE UNDERLINED PHRASE IS NOT MINE. Thanks once more to Vampire 1031! :D Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4:My best mistake

**Chapter 4: My best mistake**

Mana stopped the car in front of Jojo's house in Whoville.

They kept silence for a while looking down.

Then…

-Mana- said Jojo hugging him tight. Mana hugged him back, not wanting him to leave never.

-Are you sure that this is what you want? - asked Mana crying.

-No, but I must do it- said Jojo.

Mana couldn't understand once more, but that was Jojo's choice.

They left the hug.

Then Jojo seemed to want say something, but before he could say nothing, his dad along Sally and at least twenty of his sisters came out from the McDodd house.

-Jojo, son! Oh, we've missed you so much! Mana, long since we don't see you- said Ned opening Jojo's door. Mana went out of the car and Sally ran and hugged him as if he was her own son and kissed him on the cheek.

-Thank you Mana, thank you for taking care of him and loving him. I know how difficult this must be to you and him, but you will see him again one day. I promise- Sally released him.

Then Mana took out his boyfriend's bags and his guitar and saw Jojo there with his parents and his sisters, all of them as if they were a photograph, and knew that he had a place where belong to.

Jojo gave Mana a meaningful look before the spiked who get into the car once more. Mana simply smiled and then started the car.

Soon he was driving away from the town and his shape disappeared along the sun, and a dark starless night fall over the sky and over the two lovers' hearts.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-How long has he been in there? - asked Koa.

-At least four days- answered Marcus.

-Dear…it's lunch time. Koa has prepared you grilled cheese- called Pam softly with a plate of this food and a soda in her hands.

Mana opened the door slightly, took the food and closed it again.

-I can't see him like this for more! - She said hugging Aaron tight.

-Has somebody tried to talk to him? - asked Mike.

-I've tried yesterday in the morning but he only gave me the dirty dishes- said Cody.

-I've tried two days ago, but he didn't even open the door- said Marcus.

-I've tried the next day after Jojo's departure, but he even refused the food; thanks God he started eating that same day- said Pam.

-So I guess I must talk to him now- said Mike. He knocked the door a few times and started saying: -Mana, we want to know if you are all right…- when suddenly Mana said loudly:

-I just want to be alone, is that too much for you? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!-.

-Mana please, don't say that! - said Pam wincing and getting nearer to the door.

-It's better we enter Koa- said Aaron taking her away.

-Yes. Guys go and have your meal, don't wait for us- said Koa seriously, -Come on cousin-.

The two of them entered leaving the pack astounded.

-Has the door been opened all this days? - asked Cody. Everybody looked at him. –I didn't know…-said shyly as they went to the kitchen.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Well Jojo, are you enjoying your short vacations before being mayor of Whoville? Tomorrow morning you will be talking in front of all the citizens, saying your first words…- chattered Ned for Jojo's misfortune.

These four days he had been forced to go out from the bed as early as his friends would do before going to work. Then Ned took him to his office and showed him all the work he should do and how did all worked in there. He also had a stool next to his father's big chair and there he waited for the working day to end. Back at home he used to sit next to his father and the only thing that he liked of it was that he had his own cutlery, his own plate and his own glass; but apart from that all was like he has never met the pack.

His father pressed forward, even the first night that he spent at home, Ned made him go and dinner with them, misunderstanding him as always and blinded with his happiness and pride for his son. Sally seemed to catch Jojo's feelings, but she could do nothing more to reassure him than kissing his head.

His only comfort was the nights. Just then he could go back to his observatory and dream again in an attempt of healing his insides, even if he knew it wasn't enough.

He used to put on Mana's spiked chocker and ran to his place. Once inside, he opened the observatory's dome and sat on the roof playing his guitar for some minutes before crying until slumber fell on him.

Right now, Jojo was sitting again, hearing his father constant chatter, only eating what he could because his mother asked him to do it.

-This will be great, isn't it? - Finished Ned, almost the half of the children had gone.

-Yes dad, now I'd like to… _enjoy_ my last day- and Jojo left.

While he was walking to his room in his gloomy way, his sister Holly, the second born, seemed to be waiting for him in the stairs, arms crossed and a expression of annoy in her face. Jojo continued going up without caring.

-Hey! - said Holly.

Jojo stopped for a while and continued stepping up.

-Are you deaf? I'm calling you

Jojo turned. –What?-, he said.

-Why did you come back? - demanded Holly. This question took him by surprise, but before he could even think the answer, she continued.

-Everybody knows that you don't really want to be mayor, that what really matters to you are your stupid music and your stupid creations. Why did you have to come back? Why? - accused the younger who, the anger made her cry.

What was she talking about? Why did she talk to him that way? And why was she crying now? He was going to hug her but…

-Don't touch me! All was going to be so perfect…But you had to change your crazy mind and say "Yes dad, I want to be mayor of Whoville because I love suffering and hurting people"- she said mockingly.

This was enough.

-You have no idea of what you're saying. Just stop saying silliness and tell me what the hell is going on.

-I…I really wanted to be the next in the mayoral line- said almost whispering; -and you had to come and spoil it all. I was going to be the first female mayor of the century! And I would do it better than you, because you know something? I _do_ want to be mayor, not like you and your fake words. But now you will suffer, just as much as the others do, and I will be there to see it, and to remember you that you ruined the other's dreams and yours.

Finally she left and ran upstairs to her room, leaving Jojo wounded and astounded.

But in the other hand… Jojo ran to his room, and decided that he must kiss his sister as soon as possible.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Mana, you can't continue this way- said Koa; -you are not acting like a real alpha wolf would do-.

-I don't have none- said Mana, who was laying face downwards, before smashing his head against the pillow.

-Shit Mana, you still have us! Everybody there is thinking about a way for make you feel better - said Aaron.

-If it's that easy for you then try and let Pam go back to his parents' home. Just try it- said Mana sourly and let his head down.

-I know how hard this is to you Mana, but really, do you think that Jojo would like to see you like this? - asked Koa.

-If he was here I wouldn't be like this…- said Mana more for him.

-Where's your inner strength, huh? I can't believe you're giving up Mana, not now- pressed Aaron.

-We are not asking you to stop your pain, we are asking you to let us heal you!-said Koa.

-You just want me to go out- said Mana.

-You know? If you want to continue this game, then you do it your way. We just wanted to let you know that you still have us, even if we are not Jojo, we love you- said Koa and both cousins went out.

They left and Mana started thinking until the darkness of the night filled his room.

"It isn't too late yet, he won't get the charge until tomorrow morning" said his hope.

"No, we mustn't interfere. It was Jojo's choice" said his conscience.

"We must do something, we are wolves!" encouraged the hope.

"We can't do anything; he chose it to be this way"

"Jojo said he wasn't sure"

"But he also said that he must do it, at least he has a responsibility sense…"

-That's it; he never really wanted to leave…-said Mana.

He jumped out the bed, rushed out of his room and then out of the house.

All the pack members, who had just went to their rooms to sleep, could hear somebody slamming the front door and rushed to the living room

Koa turned on the lights and saw that the room which had been closed for some days was opened at last.

The pack could just say: -Mana-.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Almost all the McDodd children were asleep.

Almost, except one: Jojo.

He had taken another decision and he was going to start it right now. Jojo had been thinking about it the whole afternoon and he knew that maybe it was not the perfect moment to talk about it, but he was prepared, at last.

His father must be somewhere, maybe in his bed room.

Jojo walked until he reached his parent's room and knocked slightly.

-Oh Jojo, are you ok? You're pale! - said Ned and went out closing the door behind.

-Yes dad, it's just I need to tell you something- said Jojo. He couldn't believe he was finally doing it.

-Oh, nervous because of your first speech tomorrow? - Ned laughed slightly; -Oh yeah, I know too well that sensation; I remember my first speech, lucky your mother…

-No dad- interrupted Jojo.

-What? Oh, so it's for your future work, huh? You will surely do it well…

-Dad, I don't want don't be mayor of Whoville- said Jojo calmly.

Ned's smile disappeared for a while and then he started chuckling.

-Oh Jojo, why don't you go and sleep a bit? Tomorrow is the big day and it's obvious you are tired.

Jojo didn't expect this. Was it possible that his father were still so blind and excited about that idea? He needed to be hard.

-You don't listen me, you've never done it. Just hear me at least once in your life and believe every word of it: I don't want to be mayor of Whoville, dad- said Jojo reddened.

-But son, this is the best for you, for your future! - pressed Ned seeing Jojo's reaction.

-No dad, this is what _you think _that is the best for me and my future, but the best for me is there at Whyville, by the side of my friends, and my only future is being with Mana.

-This is a mistake!

-Then going back will be my best mistake, dad.

-Jojo, you can't be serious…

-Well I am. This is the first time that I'm sure about something and I won't take it back.

Ned kept quiet for a moment trying to assimilate his son's words and looked at his hazel eyes: yes, he was serious and there was determination.

And suddenly, all the memories about Jojo came as photographs showing him Jojo's feelings, hided behind his silence and showed by his gestures. All made sense now, and he felt guilt for it, for trying to trace Jojo's life as if it was his own, for never listening or try to understand him; and finally Jojo has to tell him in the last minute.

He couldn't force him, "Jojo's future is black here; he must leave".

Even though, he couldn't stop the feeling of disillusion in his heart: his greatest dream was broken now, but this was the fair prize to pay.

Jojo could note the look of his dad that he has always been afraid to see. He looked at him, a bit teary.

-Dad, I'm sorry, but I never wanted this. I know you just wanted the best for me, it's just that you couldn't see it, and in part is my fault…I guess I had to tell you this before…I just wanted you to be proud of me.

Ned kneeled in front of Jojo and hugged him, not letting the small who continue.

-I'm proud of you, I've always been…- Ned released him. –Now it's time for you to make your dreams come true

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-He's not going to try to kill him self again, right? - asked Mike without his happy tone.

-No, I know him, and for more pain he suffers, he knows that Jojo stills loving him-said Koa thinking for a moment.

-Hey guys, his car is not here- said Marcus coming from the entrance.

All stood in silence and motionless.

Just then Aaron sat down on the couch and let a smile spread along his face.

-What? - asked Pam a bit annoyed; how can he be so calm?

-I know where he's gone.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mana's heart pounded desperately in his chest. Finally his hope had won and he couldn't know really what he was doing.

He had a plan, not so rational, but his feelings told him that he had to it before it was too late: he was going to take Jojo away from Whoville and all that it meant; he would take him back home and continue their lives together, he didn't mind the cost.

The shape of the city could be seen now; Mana howled and rushed.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Jojo had already talked to Holly, she was crying when he left. That was a good signal…

He was in his room now, packing again all the stuff he brought four days ago.

He was leaving from Whoville and he would come back to his friends, "to Mana…" thought Jojo.

-Are you ready son? - asked Ned with the car keys on his hand.

-I was ready since I came back, dad- said Jojo with a smile.

They took the bags down in silence and got out from the house.

Sally came out from the kitchen and smiled.

"Good bye Jojo, come any time you want" thought and went back to her room.

Jojo had just closed the door. He looked at that door once more, saying good bye again to all, to his past and his future there.

Then he could hear some footsteps going nearer and nearer from behind.

Two hands covered his eyes and a voice whispered:

-Thinking about leave?

Jojo's heart ran. This couldn't be true…

-Mana?

Jojo turned and opened his eyes.

-I'm here - said Mana before Jojo jumped onto him and kissed him as if they had been separated for centuries, as if nothing else mattered now. The whole speck could burn now and they wouldn't care cause they were together now, that was all that they needed.

The two whos put Jojo's bags in Mana's car.

-Thank you dad- said Jojo once he was sitting next to Mana.

-Good bye Mr. Mayor- said Mana, and the car made its last trip of the day.

"I don't have anything more to do here" thought Ned and went inside, letting his son's dreams come true.

* * *

**This is the end of the story. Well, there's no more to say than "And they lived happy for ever", or maybe not... Thank you to A.U.2006 for his charachters, also to Flying Werecats for her reviews and comments, and finally and the most important to my brother and loyal friend Vampire 1031, who has been as important in the creation of this story as me. Thank you also to you reader and for stay tuned, I also would thank if you review. Thanks, and wait for the next story! **


End file.
